What are Gems For
by anyeongfangirl
Summary: In which Zoro shows Margarete what the gem is for. ONESHOT! Margaret x Zoro


**Summary:** In which Zoro shows Margarete what the gem is for. **  
**

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece is NOT MINE. o(O3O)o

* * *

 **WHAT ARE GEMS FOR  
**

* * *

"PARTY!" Luffy yells.

"BANZAAIIIII!"

For one reason or another the Kuja pirates find them in the New World and they are in a tropical island together. The kujas say it's similar to their home so they take it upon themselves to cook them dinner.

Naturally there is booze, and Zoro drank loads of them. It is not even noon then.

It is during the middle of noon that most are already sleeping. It's amazing how they can do that since it was so friggin' hot. Heck he decides to go over the lake and cool off.

He is only halfway soaked when he notices a girl sitting on a rock, gaping at him. He's surprised too, because he hasn't sensed her. She must know haki.

"What _is_ that?" She looks down, fascinated. "...so _big_."

"You've seen Luffy's haven't you?"

"Luffy said they're called Balls." And he also knows Luffy's is way smaller.

"What do you call them?"

"Gems."

He laughs and she stares at him, and he'd think she's fascinated though he is Zoro so he isn't really sure.

He eyes her. She's a beautiful woman with a great figure and he can't help but feel it his duty to this world to tell her what she's missing.

Maybe it was the alcohol talking, and maybe the fact that he hasn't touched a woman in ages, but whatever.

She shivers under his stare and blushes profusely at his grin. "W-What is it?"

"Want me to show you what it's really for?"

"...eh?"

"It has to do with _that_." he points at the place in the middle of her legs. She doesn't know why, but as she looks down to see what it is she heats up. Profusely.

"W-What do you mean?"

Zoro stares at he thinks of how to explain and decides to - well - get out of the water and just sits there with his mighty 'gem' erected for her to see.

"Come here."

"W-What?"

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"I-I know. You're Luffy's friend... but..."

"I guarantee you'll like it."

At his words, she looks at him warily but he can tell her curiosity is getting the better of her. Ever-so-slowly, she walks to him and he grabs her wrist when she is close enough.

He opens her legs so she straddles him and - as he excitedly realizes she is wearing no underwear - he grabs her hips to grind her increasingly wet line with his shaft. She gasps and moans while he grits his teeth in pleasure.

He grabs the back of her hair and gently tugged her back so her back is arched and his mouth, teeth, and tongue has unadulterated access to her plump breasts.

"Nghhhh.. _ahh_!...Ah!"

Then Zoro gently takes in as much of her breast and then bites a nipple as his other hand pinches the other. She screams. "Nggaahh..! Z-Zoro-s-san! W-What- _ughnnn._ W-What i-is thhiiissss- a-ah!"

He doesn't answer her, knowing it is better to show then tell. So he lifts her up and pokes the tip of his member against her clit.

She arches her back and screams, and she screams some more when he continually pokes and grinds it. "Nghh...aHH! W-What a-are you... _Hnggggg_..."

He grins amongst his grunts. "Feels good, yeah?"

She looks at him, eyes filled with lust, and gives a meek nod. He smirks.

He continues to tease her by poking and grinding his member all around her wet pussy and he can tell she's close to exploding.

By instinct she grabs his wide shoulder and lines her entrance to his shaft but he stops her by putting more force into his hold on her hips.

"Oops. You better be careful. It will hurt."

"I-I... I don't care." She pleads and he grins and he guides her body lower and she screams in pain. He pulls her up again and puts her back again and again and soon the pain is replaced by intense pleasure.

She's drooling by now.

And she's not even halfway through his shaft.

He laughs, thinking she's cute, and kisses her neck. Biting and nibbling and she wraps her arms around him. "Wait til' I'm completely inside." He whispers and she moans in anticipation.

"P-Please... Please get inside me... f-fill me up..."

And that he plans to do just that. Grabbing her legs, he pushes her down fully on his shaft and she screams at the jolt of pain.

They don't move for a while, panting, and Zoro proceeds to make her feel better by placing kisses along her skin. She hums, feeling special and loved, even when she knows it's not really that.

"Y-You're... really... inside..."

"That's what they're for." He says in between kisses.

"I.. see..." She agrees thinking how they can fit so nicely and how it can feel so _good_ in the process. Like her walls sensually clasping on his thick member is the most natural thing in the world.

She is pulled back when the front of whatever she is wearing is ripped off, and she shivers at the coldness but heats up at the exposure.

But to her puzzlement Zoro lies down and he closes his eyes. Luffy has said his first mate loves to nap. But he can't be thinking of napping NOW could he?

"Z-Zoro-san..."

"Do what you want now." he says with a smirk.

"I've done my part."

"E-Eh?"

And they just stare there for a while and Margaret thinks he's really going to sleep.

She looks down at their intertwined sexes, connected and one. She blushes and she feels herself heating up even more.

"W-What... do I do?"

"Like I said: What you feel like doing." He tells her, and there's something so carnal in his eyes that sends shivers down her spine.

She feels something snapping inside of her... and it's telling her to MOVE.

And move she does.

First she rocks her hips and she mewls at the pleasure and she feels positively heady when she hears him grunt in pleasure too.

She then moves harder and pulls her body up and drops down at an embarrassing pace like she moves to pleasure herself.

"Ahhh...ahhhh! Ahhh...Ahhh! Ahhh!" She moans out though she just can;t seem to go fast enough or deep enough and it's driving her insane.

She hears him groan and she is surprised when her back is on the grass now and he is hovering over her.

There is something so attractive about the strength emanating from this man: His sharp eyes, the size and hardness his muscles, the way his muscles twitches, and the way he just _looks_ that is magnetic.

He supports his weight with his arms and he pounces into her so hard she gasps. "A-Ah...! AH...!"

And he continues to thrust, inside and out, with varying lengths of his shaft torturing her walls. "O-Oh... yes! Z-Zoro-san... _ughn_! Y-Yes.. Nggghh-!"

He continues to pounce and her moans get louder when he changes the angle and she can't believe it but it feels even _better_. So much better. She feels like she's going to explode.

And she _wants_ to explode. So badly.

"F-Faster! H-Harder!" She yells and to her delight he does so, with unimaginable skills. She's surprised she's still breathing, really.

"AH!..AH!..AH!..Nggghhah! ...Ahhh! ..AH!..AH!"

"Nghhhh...Z-Zoro-s-san!...AHH! S-So g-good!"

"AH!..AH! I-I..AH! I..can't! A-Anymore -... _AHHHH_!"

And she does explode, fluids oozing out of her body, and he does too - filling her insides with unbelievable warmth.

It was amazing.

How a man can feel inside is her is amazing.

But she honestly thinks Zoro-san is on a league of his own.

"They said you were good with swords. I though you used only three." She tells him, panting heavily, and he looks at her and she looks back - letting all her needs be expressed in her eyes.

He grins and he leans down to maul her again, the wild animal that he is.

And Margaret gladly turns to sheep.

xxxENDxxx

* * *

Fufufufu~ I dunno. just a pairing I thought of. I though they looked good,so...

Well, whatever. Please leave a comment!


End file.
